


unrequited

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: Bucky and Wanda have a little chat.(this is sad, the title is literal!)





	unrequited

Bucky and Wanda had seemed to get off to a good start. 

They had talked about how they felt Avenger-adjacent more than part of a team, they talked about their homes being gone, they talked about Wakanda. It was easy. 

Then, Wanda started talking about the powers she refused to use, and Bucky frowned a little.

He explained his theory of reclamation, the only thing that had kept him from panicking in battle for months. He explained how, if he continued to use the skills HYDRA had given him, he could actively use them against the organization that had created them in the first place. He told her that he wanted anything but, but he felt he had to.

She twisted her fingers, and Bucky’s eyes snapped closed.

-

Bucky woke up with his cheek resting against a warm body and his fingers laced with five more. He blinked his eyes opened and saw a soft grey t-shirt covering a well muscled chest and-

Steve’s face. 

Bucky started pulling away, his eyes growing wide, but Steve just pulled him back and pressed his lips to Bucky’s head. 

“Bad dream?” Steve murmured. His voice seemed to echo slightly, and Bucky glanced around. This couldn’t be real. His head felt fuzzy and the room wasn’t quite in focus. Bucky felt like he was floating.

“Yeah, something like that,” he said back. Steve shifted under him until his face was more or less even with Bucky’s, and then kissed him. He kissed him. Bucky felt his back tingling as he kissed back for the first time, touching Steve’s smooth face with his hand- his flesh hand? Both of his hands were skin and bone, he realized as he pulled back and looked at where his skin touched Steve’s.

Steve smiled at him, warmly. “You’re safe. Go back to sleep, Buck. Love you,” he said quietly and hugged Bucky close again under their quilt. Bucky tried to shift away but his eyes fell closed and-

And-

“What did you do to me?” he demanded as soon as he came to, sitting against the bottom of the couch he and Wanda had been sitting on before. 

Wanda’s eyes were wide. “I didn’t mean to,” she started, “I showed you your greatest desire. That’s all. I’m sorry.”

A flash of Steve and Sharon leaning against a car and touching each other gently flickered through Bucky’s head. He felt a surge of anger towards Wanda, but it subsided quickly. Misplaced, he knew.

“It’s fine,” he sighed. “It’s not your fault.”

Wanda slid off of the ottoman to sit across from him on the rug. 

“It’s not yours either,” she said. “I’m sorry he doesn’t see you correctly.”

Bucky looked at her. She was smart for her age, if what Bucky assumed her age to be was anywhere close. She alluded him. 

“Thanks, Wanda,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> essentially i rewatched age of ultron even tho it sucks and was reminded of wanda's coolest power which is the visions she gives folks?? thats so cool huh 
> 
> i was also thinking about what the mcu could give us stucky wise and i decided that theyre cowards and homophobes who would only give us unrequited stucky
> 
> anyways im on twitter @peachfutch as always


End file.
